


Flower Bed

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale + Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Angst, Bad Puns, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Hinata Shouyou Goes Missing, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou is Scared, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I Tried, Male Chara (Undertale), Near Death Experiences, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Serious Injuries, Team as Family, Worried Kageyama Tobio, Worried Karasuno Volleyball Team, Worried Kozume Kenma, Worried Nishinoya Yuu, Worried Tsukishima Kei, Worried Volleyball Teams, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata shifted his head to the side so he could gaze at what he was laying on, and it was a bed of flowers. So the flowers broke his fall. Suddenly, Hinata heard rumbling beneath him, making him squeak in surprise. Next thing he knew, a flower was popping out of the ground beside him and smilling at him.What?OrHinata gets dared to climb to the top of Mt. Ebott, and when he tries to achieve the dare, things don’t go so swell.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Papyrus (Undertale), Hinata Shouyou & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale + Haikyuu!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144190
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yu_Kagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_Kagami/gifts).



> I worked hard on this! I really hope you enjoy 😆
> 
> I’ve had this idea in my mind for so long, and I’ve finally wrote!

It was meant to be a silly joke. A dare. 

Hinata didn’t think it would go this far. 

It transpired when the Karasuno team was playing truth or dare during practice. Kageyama and Hinata had been blethering about their quick attack when Nishinoya and Tanaka hallooed the team to a corner of the gym. Daichi was ill, so he couldn’t go to school, so practice was kinda just like a second lunch. Sugawara and Ennoshita were supposed to be in charge, but they didn’t really vigilance much since everything seemed fine, and went over to Tanaka and Nishinoya.

They all sat on the floor and began to play truth or dare, as requested by Tanaka. The dares and truths were fun at first. ‘Smash a volleyball into your face’, or, ‘who do you hate most on the team?’. Manageable things like that. When Hinata’s turn came, he chose dare. He knew he would be getting an excessive dare since the person asking him truth or dare was Nishinoya, so he gird his loins for whatever it was.

_“I dare you, to climb to the top of Mt. Ebott.”_

Everyone froze at Nishinoya’s dare. 

He  _had_ to be joking. 

  
  
Mt. Ebott was a mountain in Japan that was seriously dangerous. Anyone who climbs to the top, never returns. Some people think it’s related to a old legend, about how Monsters used to roam the earth before Humans banished them after winning a war between them. Hinata never believed it, he always thought it was just a stupid myth. Because monsters aren’t real. ~~Right?~~

Sugawara glared at Nishinoya, yelling at him that he shouldn’t dare such dangerous things. Nishinoya was just about to take back the dare, before Hinata interrupted.

_“A dares a dare.”_

Everyone stared at Hinata, eyebrows raised in shock.

_“So, I’ll do it. On Saturday. I’ll even record a video to bring back and prove it.”_

**

  
  


It was Saturday, and the day Hinata was going to climb Mt. Ebott. 

Sugawara gave him a lecture on Friday, dissuading him not to climb the forbidden mountain. Hinata hated lying, but he ended up doing it anyway. He told Sugawara he wouldn’t do it.

Yet, here he was. Hiking on Mt. Ebott as he recorded himself. 

The recording was going well, but the con about it was that he was using his phone, it would run out of battery soon. So he tried his best to get to the top of the mountain as fast as he could. He was only about half way up the very tall mountain. 

He almost considered giving up on the dare. But, it took him forever to get to the mountain since it’s far from Miyagi, so he couldn’t waste that. And after all,  a dare is a dare. 

His phone was at 1 percent, and the video was about 3 hours long. Ugh, he shouldn’t have recorded himself. He should of just took a picture of himself when he made it to the top. He’s such a fucking dumbass. But, he still had a chance to take a picture. 

Ending the video, he sprinted. Almost falling over the steep edges and curves on the mountain, he kept his composure. Hinata ended up making it so close to the top, when he tripped over something. 

He fell. 

His phone slipped out of his hand and hit a rock, cracking in the process. But that’s not what Hinata was worrying about. What he was worried about, was how he was going to land. There was no flat surface beneath him. Confusion and fear shot through him as he fell into what looked like some cave, and before he knew it, he was landing on something yellow.

He blacked out.

**

Hazel eyes fluttered open, being welcomed with a bright light. A sting of pain shot through the Hinata’s head as he stared at the light, and he shut his eyes quickly. When he opened his eyes again, the light was gone. Replaced by what looked like a rocky ceiling.

Hinata groaned, gently sitting up. A shockwave of pain went through his body as his back cracked, and he let out a choked yell. The pain was agonizing, and tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. Not being able to sit up without it hurting, he laid down again. He felt himself lay gently on something so soft, it felt like a fuzzy blanket. Hinata shifted his head to the side so he could gaze at what he was laying on, and it was a bed of flowers. So the flowers broke his fall. Well, it didn’t work very much since his back still hurts like hell, but at least he’s not dead.

Suddenly, Hinata heard rumbling beneath him, making him squeak in surprise. Next thing he knew, a  flower  was popping out of the ground beside him and smilling at him. 

_What?_


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets Flowey.

Hinata stared at the flower, mouth gaped open slightly and eyes blown wide. The flower simply stared back, his sickly sweet smile growing wider in reassurance. Hinata felt like he was going crazy. Is he seeing things, or is there _really a smiling flower looking right at him?_ No, he has to be seeing things. But, then, the flower... _talked_.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” 

Hinata stayed silent, still staring at the flower, before screaming.

_“GWAhH!!?!?!”_

**

After Flowey managed to calm down Hinata from screaming, Hinata was panting quickly and staring at the flower again. “A-are-” Before Hinata could finish his question, Flowey laughed and moved one of his leaves to Hinata's mouth.

“I’m very much real.” Flowey chirped sweetly. Hinata nodded slowly, shifting a little away from Flowey’s leaf. 

Flowey smiled, swaying his head back and forth as he held eye contact with Hinata.”Your new to the underground, aren’tcha?” Hinata didn’t reply.“Golly, You must be so confused.” Flowey pouted. Hinata frowned, but still didn’t say anything back. Instead of Flowey getting mad at Hinata’s lack of communication, he smiled once again as he laughed. “Someone outta teach you how things work around here! Guess little old me will have to do it.”

Hinata cocked his head to the side, confused and still scared out of his mind. 

“Ready?”

Hinata shook his head frantically, sitting up a little and getting through the pain. It didn’t seem to work, and his back cracked again. He yelped in pain, and this made Flowey frown. “Oh my, are you hurt, friend?” Flowey asked. Hinata ignored him, still trying to sit up but whimpering in pain every time. 

Flowey clicked his tongue and shook his head, as if he was disappointed. Suddenly, a glowing green smokey substance surrounded Hinata. Hinata looked at it in shock and confusion, looking up at Flowey for reassurance. Flowey ignored Hinata’s confused look, and continued to surround him with the green substance with a smile as he hummed an old tune. 

When the substance went away, Hinata felt no more pain in his back. A noise of confusion ripped out of his throat as he sat up. It didn’t hurt. Carefully sitting up all the way and not laying on the ground anymore, his eyes widened as he looked around in confusion, wondering where the green glow went. 

“I healed you, friend!” Hinata heard Flowey chirp out.

Hinata turned his head around, and Flowey could basically see the gears running in his head. “Well, that’s out of the way. Are you ready now?” Flowey questioned. 

“Uh...yes?” Hinata didn’t know what he was agreeing too. What exactly was he supposed to be ready for? He doesn’t know. But Flowey seems trustworthy, so Hinata relaxed a little. Maybe Flowey will tell him wherever the hell he is right now. Wait, maybe Hinata is just dreaming. There is no way a flower is talking to him, no way-

Hinata's heart came out of his chest. _Literally._

“AhHHHHHhHhhH?!”


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata learns Flowey isn’t who he seems.

Flowey didn’t react to Hinata’s scream of horror, as if he was used to this. Hinata’s eyes were filled with panic as he stared at the heart that came out of his chest. How was he still alive? His heart is pounded out of his chest! 

This had to be some type of weird dream, _but it feels so real._

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!” Flowey giggled. Hinata stopped screaming, his throat was sore so he decided to just stare in horror at the heart. Flowey only laughed again as he watched Hinata’s terrified face, as if it was amusing. “Don’t be so afraid. It's not your actual _heart._ Y’know, the one that's attached to your insides and all that?”

Hinata obviously noticed that, _obviously._ It's obviously not his real heart, human hearts don't look like the heart _shape!_ Haha, he totally knew that! ~~He really forgot what a human heart looks like. Kageyama’s right, he really is an idiot.~~ Hinata’s gaped open eyes slowly went back to normal, and he relaxed his shoulders slightly. There was nothing to be afraid of anyways. This is just a dream. 

Wait, if this is a dream, and he _knows_ it's a dream, he must be lucid dreaming. 

Hinata started to think of a volleyball court, and an eager desire to go to that location filled his body. When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in a volleyball court. Still in this dark cave with a smiling flower. Panic filled him, as he repeated this process many times, thinking of different places he could go. 

“Buddy, this isn’t a dream.” Flowey laughed, watching Hinata in amusement as he still tried to teleport himself somewhere else. “Like I said before, I am very real.” 

A shiver went through Hinata’s body as Flowey said those words. No _way_ was this real. Talking flowers don’t exist. Hearts coming out of your chest don't exist. _None of this makes sense._

“Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV.” Flowey explained.

Hinata’s face scrunched in confusion, being brought out of his panicked trance with that sentence. What was this, some video game?

“What does LV stand for?” _Level._ “Why, LOVE, of course!” _What? Love?_ “You want some LOVE, don’t you?” 

Hinata didn’t reply, simply staring at Flowey. He was completely convinced he was dreaming. This was like some video game, no way in the world was this actually real. Well, he was in a dream, so might as well go along with things. 

“Sure..?” Hinata replied reluctantly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!’ Flowey said with a grin.

Five spinning white pellets appeared around Flowey, and Hinata looked at them in amazement. This dream was actually kind of cool!

“Down here, LOVE is shared through...little white…”friendliness pellets.” Flowey paused for a moment, his smile almost dropping but coming back almost immediately. “Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” Flowey said eagerly. 

Hinata grinned as the pellets flew towards him, and he tried to catch some. He missed. The pellets were too fast! 

“Uh, you missed them, buddy.” Flowey laughed sheepishly, more pellets than last time surrounding him. “Lets try again.” 

The pellets flew at Hinata again, and he got in front of the pellets, getting ready to catch them. When the pellets reached him, something happened that Hinata would have never expected. 

The pellets went through his skin.

They went in and out, like a gunshot. Agony went through Hinata as pellets shot through his chest and legs, falling onto his knees as blood splattered out of his body. _It felt as if someone was shooting him a hundred times. It felt as if someone was stabbing him with a hundred knives._

It hurt so bad. Why did it hurt so bad? This was supposed to be a dream. You don’t feel this much pain in dreams. _No...this isn’t a dream. It feels real. It_ **_is_ ** _real._

A scream of pain went through Hinata, as blood poured out of his open wounds, and his bones felt like jelly. Hysterical laughing could be heard over his screaming. 

“ _You_ **_IDIOT!”_ **

“ _In this world, it's Kill or BE Killed.”_

_“Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!”_

A circle of pellets surrounded Hinata.

_“_ **_Die.”_ **

The pellets came closer, and closer, and closer. Hinata’s throat became dry and sore from his screaming, and he eventually lost his voice. So there he was, wheezing on the ground, bleeding out, and bullets about to surge into his skin again. 

  
  



	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets Toriel.

Hinata’s body shook in fear and pain, and his throat scratched and cut itself from Hinata’s forced screaming that couldn’t come out any more. He braced himself for the pellets to pierce through his skin, awaiting death since he couldn’t do anything anymore. His arms were numb with agonizing pain and his legs couldn’t move. The bullets hit his chest -- probably hitting a couple of lungs in the process -- and he could barely breathe. 

He thought he could trust Flowey. Flowey was so nice and sweet. Hinata would have never expected this. 

But this just  _ can’t  _ be real. But it also can’t be a dream. Hinata has felt pain in dreams before, but never has he felt pain like this. It felt too real and it  _ looked  _ too real. Talking flowers aren’t real. Flying pellets aren’t real. _ Monsters aren’t real.  _

Hinata waited.

And waited.

But it was too slow. The pellets were coming too slow. 

It hurt so bad, he yearned for the bullets to just hit him already so he can stop feeling the pain. Just as the bullets were about to hit him, he heard Flowey scream in surprise and pain. The bullets never hit Hinata’s skin. 

Hinata heard footsteps come close to him, and he knew this was definitely a bigger person. The footsteps were loud and heavy. Hinata slowly lifted his head up, being greeted by a shaded face he couldn’t exactly make out in this dark cave. All he knew is that it wasn’t something he wanted to interact with. 

Even though it hurt to move, -- and to even breath -- on instinct, he moved his arm to grab the nearest thing he could -- it felt like a stick -- and he swung it at the creature in front of him. He felt the creature's blood splatter on his face, mixing with his own blood. A scream wasn’t heard, only a groan of pain and the sound of the creature falling back a little bit.    
  
Hinata, still scared, gripped the stick hard, his mouth curled into a snarl as he waited for something to come out and hurt him.

“Oh, my child, are you hurt?” The voice of a sweet woman came out of the darkness.

The voice was so sweet. So kind.  _ So gentle.  _

But he wasn’t going to fall for it this time. 

Hinata breathed slowly, squinting his eyes and trying his best to see through the dark. He heard the shifting of a body in the darkness. His eyes trailed over to where he heard it, and he swung the stick again, but missing the woman.

“My child, there is nothing to be afraid of.” The woman assured softly, quietly coming over to Hinata’s broken body slowly. 

She placed what felt like a paw on Hinata’s head, gently and affectively stroking his hair. Hinata’s arm shook as his energy drained out of his body, and he couldn't move his arm anymore. He still wasn’t going to fall for this lady’s lies. He wouldn’t believe it. 

The stick dropped out of his hand, and his arm collapsed on the ground along with his mangled body. He couldn’t do anything as the lady cooed him and gave him reassuring words as she hovered her other hand -- that wasn’t occupied with his hair -- near his body. A green glow surrounded Hinata, and he recognized the glow. The woman was healing him. 

Her face was closer this time, and he could actually see her. Concern and fear was written in her eyes, but her face remained calm as she continued to stroke his hair and heal him. The concern was different from Flowey’s. The kindness was different from Flowey’s.  _ This was genuine.  _ She looked like some sort of goat, except she could talk and she stood on two legs. 

Hinata let her heal him. Even if he tried to struggle, it wouldn’t have worked since he was so weak. He watched as his wounds closed, and the blood evaporated, and he felt his strength come back. Once he was fully healed, the goat woman encouraged him to get up as she helped him, and he eventually got off the ground with no struggle. She smiled down at him, but Hinata took a worrisome step back. 

Her eyes softened as she reached a paw out to stroke Hinata’s hair again. As Hinata fully saw her body, he noticed a bleeding wound on her side. He looked at the wound with concern, looking back at the goat woman.

“There is no need to worry, my child. I know you were just trying to defend yourself.” The goat woman said gently. She looked at the burnt part of the floor where she hit Flowey, and she grimaced, realizing he got away. “What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.” She murmured. The goat lady looked back at Hinata, and stopped stroking his hair, letting her arm drop to her side. She smiled at him.

“ I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.” ‘Toriel’ introduced. “ I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.” She laughed gently. Hinata’s eyes widened.

_ So... _

_...This is real. _

“Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” Toriel beckoned happily, reaching her hand out for Hinata to take. He silently stared at her hand, reluctantly reaching his hand out and smiled at him, turning around and walking with him, hand in hand. 

They soon came across a little entrance that brought them out of the dark cave, and Hinata was greeted by what looked like a purple entrance that was bigger than the last, with stairs leading up. Hinata guessed this was the RUINS that Toriel was talking about. The shadow loomed above him, and Hinata felt a pang of determination soar through his body. 

  
  
  
  



	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel has Hinata talk to a Dummy.

Once Hinata walked up one of the stairs, he entered the huge entrance and was greeted by a room with purple walls and a door. Six buttons laid innocently on the ground, and Hinata gave them a confused look.

“Welcome to your new home, innocent one.” Toriel said with a smile. “Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS.” 

Hinata, his throat still hurting like hell, instead of speaking he nodded slightly. Toriel gave him another smile, before walking towards the buttons. She only stepped on four out of the six buttons, and then she pulled a lever that Hinata failed to notice was on the wall. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what the lever was going to do, until suddenly the locked door opened. 

“The RUINS are littered with puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys.” Toriel sighed. Hinata didn’t know what that meant, but he nodded anyway. “One must solve them to move from room to room.” Toriel explained. “Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.” 

Toriel then walked through the door and out of the room. Hinata, taking this as a sign to follow, walked out of the room, afraid of accidentally stepping on the buttons and ruining things. The next room had more purple walls, and had two tiny bridges that had water under it. Levers were placed on the wall, and some had markings on them with words Hinata couldn’t really make out. 

“To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches.” Toriel instructed. “Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip.” 

Toriel walked across one of the bridges, and waited patiently for Hinata to find the marked levers. 

Hinata smiled slightly at Toriel’s motherly kindness, and walked over to one of the levers that had Kanji written on the side of it. It read, “Please use this switch!” and a dozen yellow arrows pointed to it. He gripped the lever tightly and pushed it down. It seemed the levers weren’t used often, since they were rusty and the metal looked like it was chipping away. 

When Hinata got to the next lever, he couldn’t understand the words. It looked like...english. What if the words were saying to  _ not  _ push the lever? No, it couldn’t be that. There were a bunch of arrows pointing to it. He reluctantly grabbed the lever, and gently pushed it down. Toriel didn’t react in a bad way to it, simply smiling at him. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Toriel clapped her hands together and gave Hinata a grin.

“Splendid!” She cheered with a laugh. “I’m proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room.”

Toriel leaves the room, and Hinata proceeds to follow her. The room had a door, but it didn’t look locked. Hinata simply assumed this room didn’t have any puzzles. 

The one thing that caught Hinata’s eyes, was the Dummy that sat in the middle of the room.

Toriel smiled sweetly. “As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you.” 

Hinata flinched, frowning deeply as he remembered his encounter with Flowey. Toriel saw this, and continued her sentence. “However, worry not! The process is simple.” Toriel said quickly. 

“When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.” She explained. 

Despite his cut up throat, he opened his mouth and began to try his best to talk. “B-but, what h-happens if you aren’t there i-in time?” Hinata asked, stuttering a couple of times. Toriel frowned.

“There is no need to worry about that. I will always be around.” Toriel said. “Now, practice talking to the Dummy.”

Hinata walked over to the Dummy, and suddenly, his heart was popping out of his chest again. Instead of screaming like last time, he let out an embarrassingly girly squeal and flinched backwards. Toriel winced, knowing Hinata wouldn’t ever be used to that.

Hinata didn’t know what to say to the Dummy. He simply stared at it. Toriel gave him a questioning look, as if to ask, “what's the hold up?”. Hinata let out a soft and quiet, ‘uhh, hi?’. Obviously, the Dummy didn’t answer back, but when Hinata looked back at Toriel, she was smiling. She seemed to be pleased.

  
  



End file.
